


stray observations

by ahatfullofoctarine (orphan_account)



Series: January Fluffabet Drabble Challenge [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Humor, Implied Relationships, Making Out, Minor Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Team Dynamics, Team Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ahatfullofoctarine
Summary: Nyx and Luna make out.The Glaive have Some Thoughts on the Matter.





	stray observations

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt from this [A-Z list](http://aithilin.tumblr.com/post/181217336934/new-year-new-fluffabet) from tumblr:
> 
> "Kisses"

Dusk had settled over Insomnia, the remaining beams of sunlight dipping beneath the horizon creating a romantic backdrop for a lover’s farewell. Nyx stepped away from Luna, but his fingers remained interlaced with hers.  He had three minutes left, and he was willing to spend at least half of that committing that smile of hers to memory.

“Wait for me?” he whispered.

"Oh, fuck me, here we go again." Tredd muttered. Pelna hit him, disguising a laugh with a cough.

Lucky for Tredd, Luna had the grace to ignore him in the interest of fulfilling her own agenda. She stood on tip-toe to wrap her arms around Nyx’s neck, and when she did, she was sure to let her gaze linger on the seam of his mouth before meeting his eyes again.

“Give me a reason to?” she whispered.  

There was a collective groan from the rest of the glaive as the make out resumed with a fervor that most likely tap danced on the doorstep of public indecency. None of them had wanted to wait in the van for Drautos, and so the trade-off was front row seats to Casablanca-lite. Off to the side and just downwind of the rest of them, Sonitus was lighting up his second cigarette and Axel was video chatting his kids.

Libertus wolf-whistled. Nyx, without missing a beat, gave them all the finger.

“Insertion behind enemy lines,” Tredd snickered.

“Technically Tenebrae was annexed.” Pelna pointed out.

“ _Technically_ , we kidnapped her.” Libertus chimed in.

Pelna rolled his eyes as he refuted the argument. “ _Technically_ it’s not kidnapping if they go along with it.”

“ _Technically_ that’s called _Stockholm Syndrome_.” Luche contended.

“ _Technically_ , she was supposed to marry Lord Noctis.” Libertus added.

“ _Technically_ , he’s _gay_ ,” Pelna declared.

The other two went quiet as Pelna’s point sank in. There wasn’t a lot of hard evidence to refute the ten page exposé on the Prince’s intimate relationship with one of his closest friends. His name had been suppressed, but smart money was on the one that wore glasses. Scientia, or whatever his name was. Always the quiet ones.

“For hearth and home, am I right?” Pelna was saying, right as Crowe returned from the restroom to stand beside him, her expression impassive as she surveyed the lovebirds.

“Titan. It’s like watching two gigantoads fight over an ice-cream,” she said. Libertus chortled.

“Shiva, that sounds _explicit_ ,” Pelna laughed. “Not to mention specific.”

“Yeah, _well_. I’ve seen it happen.”

“Bullshit. When?”

“It’s in my Snapchat. _Dude_ , I literally showed you last week.”

“ _What_?” Pelna got out his phone and started scrolling.

“’Fight’ seems generous,” Luche observed, somewhat clinically. “I think the word you’re looking for is ‘slobber’.”

“The word is _Imodium_.” Tredd corrected. He tapped his breast pocket. “Who needs some?”

All hands shot up in answer. 


End file.
